


Snoring

by Swani



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami have a late night conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snoring

Asami laid next to Korra and stroked the engagement necklace Korra wore. She smiled to herself.

She had done the best she could. After Korra had given her the family engagement necklace she wanted to do something in return. So, Asami had spent countless nights in her workshop trying to figure out how she would make one of her own.

She finally settled on the Future Industries logo on a black ribbon. She was worried Korra would be offended by the use of the logo, but it was the closest thing she had to a family coat of arms.

Asami was ever careful to not offended Korra’s Southern Water Tribe traditions. She was relieved when Korra cried when she was given the necklace. Not that she liked to see Korra cry, but she knew how touched and happy she was.

Asami’s hand moved slowly into Korra’s hair, stroking gently. Korra stirred slightly and moved closer to her mumbling something about being cold. Asami chuckled softly, wrapping her arms around Korra.

Korra opened her arms somewhat and yawned.

“Ugh, what time is it?” Asami shrugged.

“I’m not sure, probably sometime after 4.”

Korra groaned.

“Then why are you still awake? You should be snoring next to me.”

Asami sat up.

“I do not snore.” She said humorlessly. 

“Yes, you do.”

Asami furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

“I. Do. Not. Snore.”

Korra sat up and leaned against the headboard. She rubbed her eyes.

“You do, indeed. You snore like a Satomobile and I have problems sleeping without it.”

Korra’s confession was greeted with a raised eyebrow from Asami and she sighed.

“I’ve gotten used to it. It’s just weird when you’re not asleep and I am. It’s one of the reasons I don’t sleep well when you’re not here.” Korra admitted sheepishly.

Asami laughed and wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders. She brought her close to her.

“You can’t sleep when I’m not here because I’m not snoring? Oh Korra, you make me smile.”

Korra glanced up at her with a wicked smile on her face.

“So, you admit you snore.”

“I do not snore!”

“Right, and I’m not The Avatar.”

Asami sighed and fell onto her back. She shut her eyes and silently admitted to herself that she might, indeed, snore.

“Is it bad?” She asked softly. 

“Your snoring?”

“Yes.”

“Like a broken Satomobile.”

Asami groaned and brought a pillow to her face, covering the blush that crept up her cheeks. Korra chuckled and laid next to Asami.

“You don’t need to be embarrassed. I think it’s cute. Just like the way you get frustrated when you can’t figure something out at work. You get so flustered. It’s adorable.”

Asami groaned through the pillow. Korra slid an arm across her stomach and held her tightly. Asami slowly moved the pillow. She met Korra’s piercing blue eyes. She saw the teasing smile on her face reflected in her eyes. Spirits, Asami could stare into those eyes forever.

“You’re blushing again.”

Asami looked away. Korra chuckled. The powerful and influential Asami Sato could be brought to embarrassment with snoring and a pair of blue eyes.

Asami usually exuded grace and confidence. However, behind closed doors she dropped the mask and often fell victim to Korra’s harmless teasing. Korra knew how to push her buttons and Asami knew how to push hers.

That’s what made it so good. That’s what made this work. It created that spice they needed. Korra loved their impromptu sparring matches. She certainly loved their passionate lovemaking.

A silly grinned danced across her face. Asami raised her eyebrows.

“Now you’re the one blushing.”

Korra’s eyes meet Asami’s pale yellow-green eyes.

“I love you, you know.”

Asami’s smile broadened.

“I love you too, Madam Avatar.” Asami stretched, “Now, how about we cuddle close and I can lull you back to sleep with my snoring.”

Korra laughed and pulled her closer.

“Sounds good to me.”  


End file.
